


Girls Bite Back

by missmaddie



Series: Girls Bite Back [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Girl Gang AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys are the Justice League." </p>
<p>Clary rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>Aline nodded "We're kind of the Justice League, guys."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Bite Back

**Author's Note:**

> @Isabelletheangel and I created a girl gang au and we're using the same concept and prompts but writing two different verses. Check hers out!

The musics loud and Isabelle could get lost in it. The beats steady, like it's the crowds collective heart beat. She's always been a club girl.

From the dj stand, Bat waves them in. At her side Maia ducks her head and smiles, and Izzy hopes Bat can see it from the stand. Their skinny love is adorable, if almost played out and Bat's a good guy. Gets them in free almost every night, honestly likes what they're doing. 

Aline grins at Maia, her own eyes shining with wickedness. 

"Guess there's one perk for sleeping with the dj." She nudges Maia sharply and Maia shakes her head.

"You wanna throw stones when you're sleeping with our counsler."

Aline flushes to the tips of her ears.

Maia smiles sweetly. "You're not as subtle as you think." She turns and waves at the man behind the bar.

"I want a Big Red." Isabelle mutters, scanning the crowd. Maybe tonight would be slow and they could relax.

"Yeah yeah, your precious Big Red." Aline mutters. 

And then she bursts in, all color. The white of her tank top glows under the backlight and her skin and teeth don't fair better. 

It's not her red hair or ridiculous stature that captures Izzy's gaze. It's the mascara running down her cheeks and her mouth widening and never quite closing around her panicked breaths. 

Izzy's moving before she thinks about it, signaling Aline and Maia to follow. 

"Hey," Aline says gently and Maia and Izzy step back, trying not to crowd. 

"Are you alright? Can you me what's going on?" 

The girl takes several harsh breaths and the words tumble out of her slightly gapped teeth.

"My - Simon! Outside, he- he's -" she falters and her words blend, each fighting to get out. 

"I need you to calm down," Aline whispers, drawing the girl's focus despite the thumping Fall Out Boy. 

"Theres no time!" She gasps out, dragging Aline out the door. Maia and Izzy exchange a look before running after them. 

They don't even run for two blocks when she stops them, pointing down an alleyway. 

"Call- Call" she gasps, and Aline slides her down, putting her head between her knees. 

Maia and Izzy walk down the alley, trusting Aline to take care for of the other girl. 

There's two boys in the Alley and ones getting his ass kicked. He's long and lean and built like an avid D&D player. 

She guesses that he's Simon. 

Maia runs up to him, shouting.

"Hey! Hey douchedick!" 

The big guy turns and Isabelle's not impressed. He's pale, paler than Mr.D&D, with white blonde hair and almost black eyes.

Izzy chases after Maia, thankful her brass knuckles doubled as a fashion statement.

Maia leads him away from Simon, swiping at his legs.

He regains balance fast, shoving her away and into the wall. Isabelle's gets in the middle of them, swinging hard.

She hits hard and he grunts, using her other hand to knock her down.   
Maia throws herself at him, sending them both crashing into the wall of the alley. 

Isabelle looks over and sees Simon scurrying away, bruised and glasses askew. 

She's drawn back to her fight when a pale fist slams into her face.

Maia's standing up again, a bright bruise forming at her temple and sporting a bloody lip.

The guy smiles. It makes him look colder. His eye is blackened and his teeth are stained red. 

She's panting and her sweaty hair hangs in her face.

"I'm Sebastian." 

"Get out of here." Maia growls, stalking towards him and he dwarfs her. She refuses to crane her neck and makes eye contact with his collar bones.

Sebastian grins and shrugs. 

"Don't I get the pleasure of an introduction?"

Isabelle stands up straight and summons every ounce of the ore in her blood.

"Chicas muerden la espalda." 

Sebastian grins and his eyes widen with recognition.

" I've heard about you, Isabelle Lightwood." 

"I don't care what you've heard. Get out of my sight or else."

He laughs and nods. "Alright. I'll see you soon, Isabelle Lightwood." 

He runs off, turning back only once, his eyes narrowing on her. 

" Mi mujer guerrera."

Maia turns, one eyebrow raised.

"My warrior woman. I don't know. It doesn't matter." 

They walk to Aline, who's standing with a now calmer redhead and Simon. 

She jumps when she sees Isabelle and runs to her. When she's not sobbing, Izzy realizes, her eyes are incredibly green.

She starts talking immediately. 

"Oh my god, are you alright? Oh my god, I thought you were going to call the police, oh my god, I'm so sorry-" 

Isabelle cuts her off politely. "It's really no problem. This what we do." 

Then she reaches for her purse, pulling out her wallet and unfolding bills.

"Hey. Hey, you don't have to do that,"

"Of course I do! You saved Simon's life." 

"Hey!" Pipped up the bloody mess at Aline's feet. 

"It's true!" 

"You really don't have to pay us..."

"Clary. My name's Clary." She smiles and Izzy almost falls over. She's got freckles everywhere. Everywhere.

"Clary. We do this all the time. Seriously." 

"Why?" 

Aline, Maia and Isabelle traded looks.

Izzy shrugged. "It's hard out here. The world wants to make you hard and then it wants to shatter you." 

Maia nods, "I'm tired of being angry. Or at least being angry and doing nothing." 

Aline shrugged. "Why do you give money to the homeless? To be good. It helps people." 

Clary nodded and Simon looked at them with something akin to awe. 

"You guys are the Justice League." 

Clary rolls her eyes.

Aline nodded "We're kind of the Justice League, guys." 

Isabelle grins, looking at Clary and Simon and the gash across his face.   
"I'm a trainer," she says, "when I'm not saving Gotham. If either of you wanted to learn..." 

Clary grins and it spreads across her whole face. Wow. 

"Seriously?" She shoves her phone into Izzy's hands.

She types her number in and saves it. Clary takes it back and reads.

"Isabelle Lightwood. Pretty." 

Maia and Aline grin and introduce themselves. 

Simon laughed and motioned for Clary to help him up. 

"And the day is saved," he muttered, "by The Power Puff Girls." 

Isabelle smirked "Chicas muerden la espalda, actually." 

Clary frowned. "What's that mean?" 

"Girls bite back."


End file.
